The Home in Our Hearts
by Mistress Hydrangea
Summary: Everyone has a home, but for Cedric Diggory; Hogwarts Hearthrob and Triwizard Champion; and Hermione Granger; The Brightest Witch of Her Age and one-third of the Golden Trio; their homes are each other. Set during the Order of Phoenix. AU. Cedric Lives.


Hi everybody! First things first: I am so very sorry for the lack of updating my story "Prince Charming Doesn't Exist" (It is currently undergoing thorough re-writing) and I am truly sorry for deleting "Our Unexpected Fate", but lets be honest, it was bound to happen because it didn't seem like it was going to go anywhere, BUT here I am ready with this lovely new story that is already completed and ready to update frequently (Its very short chapter wise and length wise in each chapter. This story will be about 5-6 chapters long) So here it is, and I hope you all enjoy it! Happy Reading my lovelies! And do drop a review!

This is set during The Order of the Phoenix, Cedric is alive. AU

* * *

Taking a sip of the pumpkin juice in his goblet, gray eyes scanned the opposite side of the Great Hall, specifically where the Gryffindor table was situated. To be even more specific, his gray eyes glided - past a green eyed, raven-haired wizard who had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and past a ginger head wizard who was stuffing his face with today's dinner - to a slightly frizzy haired witch who was reading and taking small, but proportioned bites of her dinner.

Her caramel eyes did not look up as they usually did, but he knew that she would feel his gaze on her soon enough. Not two seconds later, caramel orbs looked up and met his thundering gray ones. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at the witch he was just observing. Said witch shook her head, but the smile gracing her lips erased any hints of annoyance. He winked at her and unlike the usual response from the opposite sex (giggling and blushing), she just chuckled lightly in amusement.

With another shake of her head, the witch returned to her dinner and book. The gray eyed boy smiled once more and went back to his dinner as well; besides he was bound to look up and stare at her again (In a totally non-creepy, stalkerish way, but in a loving and content way) or it would be the other way around from her perspective.

Cedric Diggory smiled at the fact that he was able to feel this. The rapid, but steady beat of his heart when he looked into her eyes; it was much like a hummingbirds wings. He could hear a soft lullaby in his head - composed of pianos and violins and cellos and acoustic guitars - when she laughed. He felt like nothing could stop him from ever being happy.

Cedric Diggory smiled at the fact that one person could make him feel like this. Cedric Diggory smiled at the fact that Hermione Granger was the one person that could make him feel like this. And Cedric Diggory smiled at the fact that Hermione Granger was very much _his._

* * *

Hermione stifled the small yawn that was close to making its' way out of her mouth. She had just finished dinner with everyone else in the Great Hall and headed to the library, where she wanted some time to read in her private and unknown corner. Harry and Ron had quickly denied accompanying her and she could only chuckle at their immediate response. She knew they hated to enter the library, but it was still amusing.

A flyaway hair kept getting in her eyes - irritated; Hermione searched her bag for a clip that she would carry around in case her hair decided to be troublesome. Finding the dark brown clip, she gathered her hair and twisted it several times before folding it and securing it with the clip. A few tendrils framed her pale, but healthy face.

Content with her hair, Hermione began to read, slowly drifting off into the world that was captivating her at the moment. She didn't notice the one other person who knew of the private location in the library smile at her as he watched her. He had followed her shortly after she had left the Great Hall and watched her as she clipped her hair and fell into her normal bubble.

Deciding to make his presence known, Cedric Diggory silently walked over to Hermione and pecked her on the cheek. "You look lovely with your hair up like this." Hermione raised an eyebrow at the sudden affection and compliment.

"Diggory." Cedric smiled and sat down next to Hermione, who watched him with amusement, but returned to her book. "Granger." Cedric said. He wanted to talk to her, but it seemed she decided to ignore him. Cedric found it humorous that the intelligent witch would easily forget another's presence when she had her books, but as someone who did it often himself, he wasn't going to argue.

Instead, he pulled on Hermiones' arm and she looked up at him expectantly. Cedric adjusted himself on the couch they were seated on so his legs were completely on the couch. He motioned for Hermione to come sit in between his legs. Hermione raised an eyebrow and Cedric just looked at her. Hermione sighed, she adjusted her skirt and moved backward until she hit Cedric's warm chest. Immediately his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin was on her shoulder. Quickly placing a soft kiss on her neck, Hermione snuggled into Cedric.

Despite not being one for such public displays of affection, they were in a private section of the library that no one knew of, so it was fine. "What are you reading Granger?" Cedric asked as Hermione's soft but fresh scent filled his nose. She smelled of chamomile and ink and a fresh spring day. It was his favorite scent.

"Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen." Hermione replied. "Again?" Cedric asked as he played with the loose tendrils that fell around her face.

"Well, it is one of my favorite books." Hermione stated. "I know that love, but you seem to be reading it more often than not." Cedric chuckled.

"I'm just in the mood. Austens' works always makes me smile and feel at ease. Do you know what I mean?" Hermione asked Cedric.

Cedric smiled and nodded. "Of course I do, you, more than anyone, should know that I do. When reading a book that you love dearly, it feels as if you are home. Home can be wherever or whomever. The home that you imagine is something that makes you feel like you were always home, like you've never left. It just makes you feel that there is nothing bad or evil in the world and the feeling is just pure happiness. And that happiness can never be destroyed. So, yes, Hermione, I do understand."

Hermione smiled at Cedric's response. "Diggory, what do you think of when you read that loved book? What is home for you?" Hermione was honestly curious, but she did not expect Cedric's response.

"Home for me...is us. Just us. Having my arms around you, you against my chest, us holding hands." Cedric twined their hands as he said and reveled in the soft skin against his. "The warm feeling I get just by being near you. Home for me is just us Hermione. I imagine us when I read that loved book, and the smile I have on my face when reading, it's something that cannot be ruined. Ever. Because my home will always be us."

Hermione looked at Cedric and smiled. "You are quite cheesy, I may turn to goop with your words." Cedric groaned. "Honestly Granger, here I am telling you that I basically think of you and can't live without you and you say I'm "cheesy"?" With a shake of his head and a chuckle he asks, "And what would be home for you Miss Granger? Since mine was so "cheesy"?"

Hermione smiled. "Home for me...is you. Nothing or no one else, just you. You're home to me when I read that loved book." Cedric looked at Hermione, his steel gray eyes penetrating into hers. He moved his free hand up to her cheekbone and grazed it softly down to her jawline, before dropping it and wrapping it around her waist. He leaned his forehead against hers and said with all the raw emotion possible, "I love you."

Hermione looked at Cedric, slightly stunned by the sudden confession. He had said it before obviously, but not so unexpectedly like this. Hermione could feel herself turn pink. "Granger?" Cedric prompted. Hermione looked up at him and ran her fingers through his hair, a recent habit she picked up. Cedric watched her as she did so and almost laughed at how adorable she seemed at the moment.

Unexpectedly, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted so her body was facing his. "...I love you too." Cedric's eyes widened. Hermione was not one for such public displays of affection, so he was shocked when she leaned into him when he first asked and she was not one to make such confessions either. But he couldn't help but wrap his around her waist tightly and smile brightly into her neck.

She loved him obviously, but as someone who always has a witty and sharp tongue, and makes one feel very stupid with her intelligence, she did not tell Cedric she loved him often. Its not that he wants her to say it all the time. No, with Hermione, he knows, just like she knows that he loves her. But hearing it from time to time is just as great a feeling.

Hermione sighed as she felt Cedric pull away slightly only to look into her eyes. Leaning his forehead against hers, Hermione and Cedric both smiled. His eyes asked her a question and her eyes gave confirmation. With a soft peck on her nose, Cedric kissed Hermione softly on her lips. Intertwining their fingers and slightly nudging Hermione; which caused her to smile and place pressure into the kiss; Cedric had never felt so content and happy.

Pulling away, Hermione blushed as Cedric smiled down at her. Tugging on a loose strand, Cedric wrapped his arms around Hermione, who snuggled into him; and placed his chin on her shoulder. Home. For Cedric Diggory, home for him did not appear in his mind when just reading that loved book. No, home for Cedric Diggory will always be Hermione with their hands and hearts connected.

* * *

End.

Hope you all liked it! The next chapter will be up next week Thursday, so look forward to it! Review my lovelies!

-Mistress Hydrangea


End file.
